


Kimono

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [11]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Humor, Kimono, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Deadpool no se presenta a la noche de tacos y Peter se preocupa así que va a verlo.





	Kimono

Era noche de tacos. Habían llegado a un punto en que todos los viernes quedaban en la misma azotea y cenaban unos tacos. Peter esperaba aquellas noches no por la comida sino por la charla que compartían. Habían incluso comenzado a luchar juntos contra los malos. Quizá no eran amigos del modo tradicional, pero eran más que meros conocidos.

Pero esa noche Deadpool no aparecía. Era extraño porque no se perdía ninguna noche de tacos salvo si tenía trabajo y si ese hubiera sido el caso le habría avisado, así que Peter estaba preocupado. Esperó durante una hora más, su taco ya frío, antes de decidir ir a buscarlo. Sabía donde vivía, lo había llevado un día allí después de que acabara literalmente medio destrozado en una pelea, aunque no había llegado a entrar.

Se plantó frente a la puerta, aún vestido con su traje de Spider-man, y llamó tímidamente. Nadie respondió y volvió a llamar con más fuerza.

—¡Va! ¡Va!—gritó una mujer desde dentro.

La puerta se abrió y lo recibió una mujer anciana y canosa.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó bruscamente.

—Am... ¿Está Dea- Wade en casa?—preguntó nervioso. Sabía su nombre, incluso si nunca lo utilizaba porque no había sido Deadpool quien se lo había dicho.

—Sí, ahí está ese inútil—le dijo, entrando sin preocuparse más por él.

—Gracias...—Peter entró tras ella y miró alrededor.

Aquel lugar era un desastre, pero Peter no se fijó más en ello cuando vio el cuerpo sobre el sofá. Wade

estaba allí sentado, con unas piernas y unos brazos diminutos, como los de un bebé, vestido tan solo con un kimono rosa.

—Hey, Spidey—le saludó Wade con una de las diminutas manos.

—Q-qué... ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!—exclamó Peter patidifuso.

—Cosas del oficio—respondió sonriente.

Peter suspiró. Sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto por él, era inmortal después de todo, pero no podía evitar quedarse helado al verlo en esa situación.

—No has venido a la noche de tacos, así que...

—Aw~ Spidey, ¿estabas preocupado por mí? Qué tierno~.

—No te burles de mí—se quejó, sentándose en el sofá junto a él.

—No me burlo, lo digo en serio, te lo agradezco—replicó con una suave sonrisa inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

Peter agradeció a la máscara que Wade no pudiera ver su rostro porque estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y la primera vez que veía a Wade sin su traje. Sabía de las cicatrices por cuando se levantaba la mitad inferior de la máscara para comer, pero tampoco las había visto al completo. No le resultaban desagradables, solamente una parte más de él. Y sus ojos eran intensos, le miraba como si pudiera verle a través de la máscara.

—¿Llevas algo debajo de ese kimono?—preguntó, intentando cambiar la conversación.

—¿Por? ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El tiro le había salido por la culata, ahora estaba todavía más rojo.

—¡No! Yo- ¡Ugh! ¿Has cenado ya?

—No, me resulta algo difícil—respondió, agitando sus bracitos.

—Voy a por unos tacos.

Aprovechó para poder tomar un respiro. ¿Por qué últimamente se ponía tan nervioso con Deadpool? De camino al puesto de tacos, pasó por el callejón donde estaba su mochila con su ropa y se cambió a ropa de calle. Compró los tacos y regresó a casa de Wade. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que le iba a mostrar su rostro, pero lo había estado pensando durante bastante tiempo.

Wade le miró boquiabierto cuando entró en el apartamento. No era de extrañar que estuviera sorprendido.

—Date la vuelta—le pidió, moviendo una mano ya no tan pequeña como antes.

Peter frunció el ceño, pero le hizo caso.

—Sip, ese es su culo.

—¡Wade!—exclamó dándose la vuelta de un salto.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que eras tú.

Peter resopló y se dejó caer sobre el sofá junto a él. Las piernas de Wade asomaban algo más grandes bajo el kimono. Apartó la mirada, no debería estar mirando así, y ahora que no llevaba máscara Wade podría ver su rubor.

—Tu taco—le dijo, ofreciéndoselo.

—No puedo comerlo así—respondió agitando las manos aún demasiado pequeñas.

Peter le acercó el taco para que pudiera morderlo y sintió el calor en su rostro cuando Wade lo hizo sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Compartieron los tacos hasta que se terminaron y para entonces las extremidades de Wade ya habían crecido a su tamaño normal y el kimono pasaba de quedarle ridículo a quedarle sexy.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. No, no, no, no podía pensar en algo así.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Wade, pero parecía saberlo por su sonrisa.

—Nada, yo, ah... Debería irme ya. ¿Próximo viernes como siempre?—preguntó, levantándose ya del sofá.

—Si los malos no nos reúnen antes.

Peter salió a toda prisa y suspiró aliviado al cerrar la puerta. La imagen de Wade con ese kimono iba a ser la fuente de sus fantasías durante un buen tiempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
